Spring NichtDon't Jump
by XxTheDarknessHauntsMexX
Summary: Tom is seeing visions of his old girlfriend Melissa Davis.He gets creeped out and everybody is thinking he has gone crazy.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tokio Hotel. I wish *eye roll*

**Rating:** T for suggestive themes, and mentions of suicide

**Author:** XxTheDarknessHauntsMexX

~ On top of the roof the air is so cold and so calm, I say your name in silence, you don't want to hear it right now, the eyes of the city are counting the tears falling down, each one a promise of everything you never found, I scream into the night for you don't make it true, Don't Jump, the lights will not guide you through they're deceiving you, Don't Jump, Don't let memories go of me and you, the world is down there out of view, Please Don't Jump ~(etc.)

The song ended as shattering applause rang through the crowd.

"Thank You! We love Washington! You guys are great!" Bill shouted to the screaming fans. They ran backstage laughing as the fans continued shouting adorations to them.

"Hello Tom." said a voice in a chair facing away from them like in the movies. The chair turned slowly, the person was a girl who had shoulder length black hair, and brilliant blue eyes that were entrancing if you met her gaze. The most unusual thing was that she was so pale she seemed to shimmer and glow as the lights above shined on her .Tom had dated this girl in the past and was surprised to see her there of all places, after all they had a nasty breakup and he hadn't seen her since.

"Melissa?! I haven't seen you since…." Tom trailed off not wanting to say what had happened for he had been scratched and punched in the nose by the girl sitting in front of him. She stared at him, her gaze piercing through him as though she were staring into his very soul, her expression was unreadable but he was sure it was calm on the outside but boiling like lava on the inside.

"Oh I don't know since I caught you with that slut at the Christmas party? Since I told you I never wanted talk to you or see your face again? But I guess this is just coincidental." Melissa said. Tom looked bewildered, this was the band's show so it wasn't like they bumped into each other walking down the street. There was an awkward silence that carried on after that statement. The weird part to Tom was that his band mates Gustav and Georg and his brother Bill were completely oblivious to her presence, they were just talking about how great the show was. The crowd behind Tom was still screaming and cheering for an encore.

"Come on! Let's give the people what they want!" said Georg as he and Gustav ran back out on stage followed by Bill, amplifying the affection from the crowd to an unbearable level. Tom followed Bill as Melissa stood up and left, freeing him of her icy stare. As Tom started playing for 'Final Day' he felt as though something were wrong, as though he missed something. But he figured he was just getting worked up and thought nothing of it.

{Later}

The band was walking to go to a restaurant after the show, they were walking since the restaurant is so close to the venue. Tom was still unsettled, he hadn't seen her in years and she suddenly shows up again, unannounced. He thinks she could have called first, he was sure he hadn't changed his cell number. If that spooked him, this freaked him out. Melissa was standing on the top of a tall building, she looked at Tom and waved. Tom just stood there wide-eyed in fear as she jumped.

"NO!" Tom yelled. Bill, Georg, Gustav, and everybody else looked at him strangely.

"Tomi? What's wrong buddy you alright?" Bill asked.

"You didn't see that? Melissa……she …just JUMPED off that building!" said Tom breathlessly. This was getting quite strange.

"No Tomi , no one's there, no one jumped off the building." Bill said wrapping an arm around his brother. This was really absolutely thee most creepy thing Tom had ever encountered. He was both sure about two things, he was sure he'd seen Melissa jump and sure he wasn't crazy.

At the restaurant, Tom was suddenly not hungry at all or at least his mind thought so his stomach said otherwise.

"Are you sure your not hungry, Tomi?" asked Bill scooting closer to Tom. Bill layed his head against Tom's shoulder. He wraps an around Bill.

"I'm fine Billa you just eat, seriously." said Tom when he hesitated.

Then a waiter came up to the table with tow girls standing behind him.

"I am so sorry to interrupt your dinner but these two young ladies would like your autographs, is that okay?" asked the waiter.

"We don't mind, we love our fans [the girls giggled], Tomi do you have a pen?" Bill said; Tom nodded he always had a pen in his backpack. He found the pen and also a newspaper that wasn't there before. That was odd, Tom wasn't much of a newspaper reader and it was dated four years ago. He handed the pen to Bill puzzled since when was a paper in his backpack? '_Maybe Bill was reading it and he asked me to hold it for him'_ Tom thought and again thought nothing of it as he signed the poster the girls had.

[11:30 That Night]

Tom was still awake after everybody had went to bed, Georg and Gustav said a hurried 'Goodnight' and left, Tom was wondering what they were up to but decided he'd rather not know, and Bill wanted Tom to tuck him in.

"_Tom?" Bill said as Tom wrapped Bill's favorite blanket around him. Tom looked at his brother cuddled up in bed._

"_Yeah Billa what is it?" he asked. Bill looked unsure of what to say._

"_Your no street rat crazy are you?" Bill asked. Tom chuckled._

"_No just go to sleep Billa." Tom said kissing his brother's forehead. Bill yawns and falls asleep quickly_.

So here he is now still sitting on the edge of Bill's bed. Tom's stomach rumbled and he went to get some left over pizza. There were two slices of pepperoni.

"Of course." Tom muttered into the darkness, Georg must have came and grabbed the last slice of cheese. The pepperoni was really spicy and nobody wanted to eat it.

"Whatever I'm hungry" he mumbled as he took it out of the frig and popped it in the microwave for a few seconds. He took one bite, his face flooded with color it was so hot. He took the milk from the frig and didn't bother to use a glass, chugging it down. He dropped the carton, the newspaper was there sitting on the counter. Tom thought he left it in his backpack. Suddenly a warm breeze brushed past him ruffling the newspaper.

Tom sighed and grabbed the carton, then a rag to clean the spilled milk. Tom stood up and he noticed the paper had scattered and only one page was still lying on the counter……the obituary. Dated December 24th, 2005 his eyes strayed to a certain name: _Melissa Davis died Christmas morning (12-25-05), Melissa was 15 years old when she committed suicide by jumping off a high building._

Fear flooded Tom as he realized that Melissa's ghost has been haunting him. Tears welled up in Tom's eyes. She killed herself because of what he did. It was his fault, he then fell asleep on the kitchen floor.

Tom woke up covered in cold sweat,' _It was only a dream……Nightmare.'_ he thought sitting up. He looked at the calendar, it was December 24th ,2005. The smell of eggs and bacon wafted down the hallway. _'Melissa must be making breakfast'_ Tom thought getting out of bed and running down the hall. Melissa was giving Bill some eggs as Tom ran in. He pulled the spatula and an out of her hand which he then grabbed to pull her into his arms. He kissed her so fiercely he lifted her off the ground.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Tom said. Melissa was stunned.

"I love you too baby, what's wrong? Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Melissa asks for they had had a big fight the night before and Tom stormed to bed angry.

"I had a really scary nightmare and I don't know." he said kissing her neck. She moved out of his grasp and grabbed the pan again.

"Hurry up and get ready to go it is almost time for the party." said Melissa over her shoulder. Just then Tom realized that is was six o' clock at night.

'_I guess Bill wanted breakfast for dinner' _Tom thought while running to go get changed. _'I won't let anything happen, for real.'_

FIN


End file.
